A variety of techniques and apparatus have been developed to allow potential purchasers and other individuals to view and interact with objects such as smart phones, tablet computers, GPS receivers, personal media players, personal gaming systems and other electronic devices or high value wares, while at the same time securing such objects against unauthorised removal.